The End
by Mjzell
Summary: It's all gone to insanity, this world we live in. This is the beginning of the end, and there is nothing we can do about it but survive. *Told in Kyle's point of view. Rated M for violence,swearing,and slight mature scenes. Possible K2 & Creek.*
1. Entry 1

**A/N: Wow... I can't believe that I actually wrote this. -_-" A horror/romance fic, never thought that I would really _write _it. Um, this most likely is going to be a yaoi story, soooo if some people don't like yaoi, it will take a while for it to actually come around to that, if ever. I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue writing this, it was really just a little practice, but if people like it then I will. Not sure if it will ever have an end though...**

**ANYWAYS, if anyone actually happens to read this, please take the time to review. I would like to hear your thoughts about it, and if I should continue on. Also, (even though I know saying this annoys some people) this is the first time I've written a horror story. Yeah, I know, weird right? Haha, just review please. :)**

**Well, I hope you like this! I do not own South Park or any of it's characters. Not one. Sadly...**

* * *

Life isn't like it used to be. Hell, that's an understatement now. I wish more than anything that I could go back in time, back when things were simple. When you didn't have to spend every moment of your life afraid, never had to spend days on end awake. I didn't know how lucky we were back then...

I don't know who is going to read this, and I guess I really don't care anymore. I just need to get my story written down for _someone_ before I die. And I will die, that fact is inevitable. But I don't want to be another no-name body when I do. _That's _why I'm writing this. Not for you, or your life.

Maybe this will help you survive too, though I doubt it. This isn't a survival guide, it's my life, since the moment society went to hell to now. I don't know how this is going to end and I really have no clue how it truly began, but I'll tell you everything in the middle.

So maybe this will give you something to read for all those sleepless nights. Maybe you will come to know me better than I even really knew myself, and it's kind of sad that I will never get to meet whoever hand's this book lands in. But I only want to congratulate you for surviving, and wish you luck for the future.

My name is Kyle Broflovski, and this is my side of the beginning of the end.

* * *

I was a normal teenage boy when it all started, only 14 then. So smart, but so _stupid_ at the same time. I know that this is probably boring you, and you only want to get to the part where it began, but I need to tell you a bit about my old self first. Then I can write about that day...

South Park, Colorado was the town that I lived in. Never heard of it? I really am not surprised at all, nor offended. It's a pretty small town where it always snowed year round. Nothing _ever _happened there either. We were practically cut off from the rest of the world. At the time I absolutely hated living there. The only thing that made it bearable was my best friend, Stan Marsh.

He and I met way back in kindergarten, and from the very first day we had a connection. Ugh, that sounded really gay, didn't it? We got teased a lot about that, though we weren't really _together_ like that, we were always just friends. But nothing could ever pull us apart, we were glued at the hip constantly. When we were kids, we were a lot alike, but we started to like different things as we grew older. But that only made it more fun to be together.

He had shiny black hair, and dark blue eyes that shone brightly from his tan skin. Stan joined the foot-ball team in middle school and stayed with it when we joined High School too, so he had a more muscular frame. I always wanted to look more like him, because I always hated the girly way I looked. Curly red hair, green cat-eyes and a lean figure were my features. No matter how much I worked out, I always had that skinny frame. Now, I thank God for that.

I was an only child, at least in the sense of blood. My parents adopted Ike though, my little Canadian step brother. I hate him now, but I miss him so much too. It wasn't his fault, yet I can't help but blame everything on him. Even now my blood starts pumping at his name, but tears come too. I _hate_ that...

I'm getting ahead of myself though. _That_ day was like any other one that we had had before. It was... a Saturday, I think. Stan had come over for a sleepover, like we always had during the weekends...

"Stan! Get off the damn roof!" I screamed up at him, annoyance evident in my voice. He only laughed down at me, a wide smirk on his face. "Come on, Kyle! Live a little, dude. Join me!"

I only huffed, and turned away, ignoring when he gave a dramatic sigh. "Alright, alright... You win." Using a pole that came down from the edge of the roof to the wall, Stan slid down and plopped himself right beside me. He smiled brightly, and I only glared back. "You could of gotten hurt Stan! And then I would of had to call 911, then the cops would of asked me what happened, and-" Stan cut me off by throwing a hand over my mouth quickly. "Your starting to sound like Tweek, Kyle..."

Stan dragged me inside of my house, apologizing the whole time while telling me how safe it was too. "Kyle, it's totally fine. Your roof is almost completly flat, there's no way someone could fall off unless they jumped! If you would _come up there_for once, instead of just standing on the ground screaming at me, you would see! It's got a really nice view too... So don't be mad, okay?" Usually, I would hold my stubborness on a little longer, not wanting to be on the losing side of an argument. But something was telling me to just let it go...

I sighed and nodded my head slowly. "Alright, Stan... Maybe next time I'll go up there. Until then, wanna play some video games?" He nodded happily, and we went up to my room to play some Call of Duty.

Looking back, none of what we really did was that _extraordinary_. We just played video games and screwed around, a normal thing for us. Yet somehow, it was still important. Maybe I'm just being sentimental...

It got dark really fast, time catching up to us finally. Around midnight we turned off the console, and turned on the TV instead. I can't remember what show we watched... It isn't important though, what is, is what happens later that night...

I had always been a light and quick sleeper. So as soon as my head hit the pillow on the couch, I was out of it. I don't know if Stan stayed awake for it or not, he always fell asleep after me.

It was dim when I opened my eyes again. The TV was flickering light across the floor, images flashing across quickly. There was no noise at all, yet something had woken me up. Sitting up, I squinted my eyes as I tried to look around me. My heart was beating loudly in my ears, a quick and almost painful speed. I'd had that feeling before, where your body's blood starts pumping slightly, hives breaking across your skin. It usually happened before a speech or an important basketball game.

But there was no reason for it then. There was a dead silence, nothing out of the ordinary. Stan was sprawled out across my legs on the opposite end of the couch, snoring lightly as he slept. If I hadn't been so scared, I might of laughed at that and made fun of him. But something was _wrong._

So even if my body was screaming other wise, I began to lie back down on the couch. My eyes stayed open though, even if my brain was telling me that everything was fine, I couldn't close them. It was a good thing that I didn't either, because other wise I wouldn't of caught that small movement from the corner of my eye.

I shot up off the couch, causing Stan to tumble off as well. I ignored his grumbling as he woke up, my attention directed solely on the door.

It creaked open slowly, revealing a figure standing hunched in the door frame, shadows from the hallway covering it's face and upper body. A scream was lodged in my throat, terror pounding away as I stared at the dark figures feet. A light satin blue material meet my gaze, and my knees almost buckled in relief. I sighed as a shaky laugh came out of my mouth. "I-Ike, you scared the living shit out of me..."

He didn't respond, instead a gurgled noise reached my ears. I dimly wondered if he was brushing his teeth. But then he stumbled another foot into my room.

All my breathe froze in my lungs as the shadows covering him dispersed. His blue pajamas were stained darkly, and it took me a long moment to understand.

Blood. That was blood. The crimson color stained his body heavily, starting lightly at his legs and getting darker towards his chest. Any skin not covered by that deep red was a sickly gray color, no peach identifiable at all.

And _Oh **God**_, if only you would have seen his eyes. They were dull and blank, staring at me endlessly, never stopping to blink or waver. There was no emotions in those eyes, just a bottomless pit of gray and black. Another gargling noise sounded, not from water like I had thought, but from _blood_. As he opened his mouth, it flooded out like a fountain, staining his lips and chin where it touched. There was something else inside as well, but I never got to look, because at that moment Stan saw my brother too.

"_Oh My God..."_Stan whispered, staring at Ike from across the room. All my thoughts had shut down at that point, and I only watched dimly as Stan approached Ike hesitantly. "Kyle, call 911 right now. Something is _really_ wrong with Ike. Maybe I can snap him out of it or-"

I'll never get to hear the rest of that sentence, because at that exact moment, Ike lunged at Stan suddenly, knocking him straight onto his back. "SHIT!" Stan screeched as he tried to push Ike off of him, but he-_it_ only flung Stan's arms back like paper, chomping down brutally onto his neck. Stan's screams grew louder as it rose up harshly, tearing off a chunk of Stan's skin with it's teeth.

That thing wasn't Ike. It was... a _monster._

"NO!" I heard myself scream, as I blindly threw my hands out, searching for _anything _that could help me. My hands gripped a X-Box controller, and a cold rage came over me as I charged at the monster on top of Stan. Pushing down with all my strength, I smashed the controller onto the back of it's head. It fell forward as if dazed, but before it could move again, I slammed the controller into it's head again, blood splattering onto my hands. Again and again I bashed it's head open, until my arm was too weak to go on and tears hazed my vision.

A raw sob overcame me as I stared down in horror at the mess I had created. It was a monster... I had too, It hurt Stan, I HAD TOO.

So why did I still feel like a murderer?

A small moan broke me out of the daze I had fallen into. Stan was laying by the mess, his eyes half open as he looked up at me silently. Another sob ripped out of my throat as my legs gave out, collapsing me onto the floor. Dragging my weary body by him, tears streamed out of my eyes as I looked down at his broken form. Blood was pouring out of the area where the shoulder and throat met, staining the carpet below him. He smiled up at me wearily.

"Hey... Kyle, it's okay. Shhh... Don't cry..." He whispered up at me. I could only shake my head harshly, as more tears spilled out of my eyes. He raised his hand, trembling as he tried to wipe away my tears. Instead he left a thick trail of blood behind in it's wake. His hand dropped suddenly as he sighed. "I really messed up this time, didn't I? But who knew that you could kill someone with a X-Box controller, right?" Stan tried to laugh, but instead a harsh cough covered it, blood spraying out of his mouth onto my face. His eyes started to close as he turned his head away from my gaze, but I put both of my hands on his face gently, forcing him to look up at me.

"Stan. STAN! Look at me!" His eyes opened slowly, looking so tired and sad that I almost didn't have the heart to continue. "You are going to be fine, Stan. I-I'm going to call 911, and they will come... You'll see... It-It'll be fine..." My throat squeezed in tightly, and I had to swallow hard to stop from chocking.

Stan shook his head lightly, smiling brightly up at me, as if it was a few hours earlier and he was on top of the roof. But blood was soaking my hands, and I knew that it wasn't the same. Deep down, I knew he wasn't going to be okay either, but I had to believe... I had too...

"Kyle... It's not going to be, you know that... Please... Just let me go. I love you Kyle, don't ever forget that. You were like my brother... I'm going to sleep now, okay?" I nodded slightly, and he let out a deep breathe. A small smile lingered on his face. "Bye Kyle..."

My body was shaking heavily, but there was no more tears. I stood up weakly, but forced my self to continue walking. My body knew what to do, even after my mind had shut off. It was for the best, no thoughts were better. I wouldn't be able to hold the sorrow back if I thought...

I reached my window in a blur, pulling it open, I reached out and grabbed onto the pole that Stan had slid down not only hours before...

Swallowing harshly, I choked down my thoughts and swung my body out the window, clutching solely on that pole. With steady hands I pulled myself up slowly, reaching the top of the roof in a few minutes. Stan had been right, my roof was almost completely flat, no possible way to fall off unless on purpose. Dragging myself to the highest peak I stared out at the scene in front of me.

Chaos. Maybe that's what you people saw the first days too, pure and absolute panic. People were running from those _things_ on the streets, crashing cars everywhere because they were too focused on the terror. There wasn't as many of those monsters then, though in a few hours there would be so many more. But it was enough for people to start dying. Bodies were everywhere, in piles, burning, but the last one I saw was what really caused _my_ most personal and true fear to sink in.

Some of those poor people were being _eaten_. The things were biting down on them, tearing them apart, _chewing_ on their flesh.

I was too terrified to move from that spot. I watched the chaos from the safety of my roof, never being noticed by either _them_ or other humans. For hours I stayed there, seeing the sun slowly rise upon this new era. The _last_ era.

This was the beginning of the end.


	2. Entry 2

A/N: Well, it took me a while, but I finally finished chapter 2 of The End. Sorry ahead of time about the OCD'ness of Clyde. Oh~! Which reminds me, **if you don't usually pay attention to Author Notes, please at least read this one.** It is actually relevant to the story.

This story is obviously a little AU, though not completely. Meaning, while of course their is zombies (duh) and it seems relatively close to the show, I've changed where some of the characters live, and therefore, their relationships to other characters. Kenny (who I know some of you probably have been wondering about), does NOT live in South Park. He lives in a town nearby South Park, which is called Fairplay (actual town, no kidding). Craig Tucker, who will make an appearance in this story later on, also lives in this town. So Kyle, and other characters, do not know those two at all yet.

Big Thank You's to: Everto Tenshi, Rumanya, XxCatalinaxX, kolorfilled, and a Guest/Anonymous (who I actually know). You 5 are awesome, and thank you so much for reviewing! :D Now go read and review again~!

* * *

You have absolutely no clue. Not even a _fucking_ guess of the amount of sorrow that was ripping me apart inside. You could turn to me and say that you do, that you saw the same thing I did at that moment; the ones you loved killed _right there_ in front of your eyes.

You'd be lying.

Because you had no _idea_ of the exact feelings going through me at that moment, all the complex and _insane_ thoughts flashing inside my brain. For it wasn't the fear of death that made me so depressed and absolutely terrified, though that may of played a part in it, nor was it the sight of the dead. It wasn't even Stan's death that finally tipped me over into insanity up on that roof.

It was the sun that started it. Staring up at that fiery ball of light, I watched as it brought light to what never should of been shown upon, for the sights I saw were from Hell itself. No... Because even Hell couldn't have prepared a person for this. It was complete and absolute chaos, and though I didn't know it at that time, these sights would never leave me.

Can you imagine? All those people? With their blood flowing down the street staining the snow crimson, all the bodies strewn across the horizon? Yet, as I've said, it wasn't the bodies of the dead that fazed me. The dead, as terrifying as they were, only ate away at a small part of my heart and mind. I could have lived on with the fact that they were gone. Deceased. _Dead_.

It was just that they wouldn't _stay dead._

When that sun rose, it sharpened the images of what shadows had left hidden. Those who had stopped moving before began to twitch and rise back up, though not the same as how they had been only an hour or so before.

They were different now. Changed in every way possible, yet still _so much_ the same. These things held the faces of those I knew, so familiar it was painful, but I knew instantly they were something else. Just like how I could sense that Ike was... different.

I know I'm explaining this terribly. But it's so hard to look back on those memories of the first day, and not mix the thoughts I had then with the experience and knowledge I now possess. Things were different then; I was different then.

That first day determined every thing that would happen to me, whether I liked the events to come were irrelevant. If I could have a wish- though it is obvious that I don't get that satisfaction nor luck- it would only be one thing...

For I wish more than anything that Ike had killed me instead of Stan that day.

* * *

Light. Dark. Light.

Blending together, all forming a picture. Colors, sounds, objects, people, all blurring together in front of my eyes.

I was up high, but not high enough to jump and end it all, only enough to break myself if I tried. Not that I would, right? That would be insane of me, correct? I had so much to live for after all...

I don't know anymore. Things are weird... My head feels so lightheaded; my body as if it could snap in two with a simple touch. And God, _my eyes_, how they burned! It was if someone was poking a stick of fire straight into them!

Maybe someone was. Is that what that bright yellow thing in the sky was? It was such a odd thing floating there, for it hadn't been there only a few moments ago... Was it a few minutes ago?

_**I. DON'T. KNOW.**_

* * *

My body began to move on it's own, truthfully. I wish that I could have said that even back then I was survival smart. But... that would be a lie. My mind had turned against me, turning simple thoughts into a lunatics lullaby.

My feet guided me to the pole I had climbed what seemed only a few minutes ago, and forced my body into a slow moving slide down it. Though it took me a while to finally get moving, soon the ground was firmly beneath me again. Silence filled the air, not a noise resonating from the streets of blood. Only my uneven breathing reached my ears, a shaking melody that proved I was still alive. And what a shock that was to me.

Was I the only one left? This thought plagued me then, one that I would of never had to ask myself earlier. Isn't it strange?

Walking slowly, I reached the corner of my house and peaked silently around it. Not a soul was in sight, nor one of the monstrosities. It was almost as time was frozen; as if every soul had been taken away, leaving behind a picture of what was once real.

With this thought, I turned sharply around the corner, my breathe hitching in my throat as I stared ahead. Things were in a completely different perspective when you came to the ground; the sights I had just seen turned suddenly so much more real than from that roof. Yet, even after seeing what I had saw, it still hadn't prepared me for a true run-in with what was to come.

For when I had looked -then of course went around- the side of my house, I had completely and utterly missed something that could of cost me my life right there and then. Standing only a few feet away from me stood one of the creatures, foaming slightly from the mouth and bloodied eyes glancing sharply up towards the top of my house. Whether it truly would of found me there or not, the fact that it had noticed something out of place at all knocked the air out of my lungs.

My heart was pounding loudly, every cell in my body screaming at me to run and get the hell out of there. I almost compelled to that thought too, but the second I began to turn my body away, I saw my parents car sitting idly right behind the _thing._

Though my movement must of alerted it, because the second I stopped to register the running car, it registered _me._

High pitched screams burst out of it's mouth, hands clawing as it threw itself towards me. My knees buckled and I rolled painfully on the concrete to the left, the thing barely missing scratching the fuck out of my face. It paused only for a second though, before whipping back towards me.

Pushing myself of the ground, I sprinted as fast as I could towards the gray Humvee, keys still resting in the ignition. I knew I had no chance if I couldn't get to that car in time, for I could hear the slap of feet against pavement only steps behind me.

My hands only paused a second as they wrapped around the cold metal door handle, throwing the door open as I tumbled into the car a split instant before the monster slammed into the opening I had just created. I kicked it squarely in the face as it tried to grab at my feet or legs, attempting to climb into the car after me. It stumbled back with one of my hits, and I took that small opportunity to slam the door shut in it's face.

The screech it gave off then... A blood-curtailing cry of pure agony and rage; it was not one that a human would ever make, but simply one of a complete animal. The thing charged at the car, barraging its fists onto the windows creating cracks with every successful blow.

Tears were leaking out of my eyes, smudging my view of the world, but I forced myself to move _immediately_. Gripping the steering wheel beneath my hands, I smashed my foot on the gas pedal sending the car barreling into the street, the speed so great that it pressed my body into the back of the seat.

I didn't stop until I got the _hell_ away from the screams of that monster. As I drove down the deserted streets of South Park, I thought it was over. That I had experienced the worse, since naturally in that situation, it's so much easier to believe in the lies you told yourself.

So I told myself that I was fine, that it was over, ignoring as I sped past more and more of those creatures, simply scanning the roads for _someone_ left alive like me. But with every minute going by I started to lose hope, began to give into the agony laying behind my adrenaline.

That is, until I heard the gun shots.

First I flinched, hands losing control of the steering wheel that almost sent me flying into the ditch. All the hopelessness that had been contrasting in my chest disappeared, instead leaving an airy feeling that made it hard to breathe. It was impossible for their to be others, almost as impossible as it was that I was alive at this moment.

Turning the Humvee as quickly as possible, I drove towards the sounds of gunfire, steadily growing louder in my ears. The one police station in my town grew in my eyes, along with a mass of the living dead abruptly appearing on all sides of the vehicle.

"_SHIT!" _I cursed in frustration, reeving the engine as an attempt to gain the attention of those of the living. Yet with all these undead... were their really any still left alive? All my efforts only seemed to bring more of the things towards me, thudding against the sides, tearing and pounding away at whatever they could reach. Soon I couldn't even see outside my windows, their rotting faces enclosing every bit of my vision; eyes all focused solely on one thing and one thing only: me.

Just as I closed my eyes and wished for it to finally _end_, something changed in the air. A single word spoken that proved that it wasn't quite over yet.

"_KYLE!"_

Slowly I risked opening an eye, viewing as rusty blood began to splatter against my cracked windows, groups of the undead all at once falling to the ground; head's blasted into several pieces, mixing with the gore they had already created themselves.

Slowly I looked up to see a face that I knew so well, one that wasn't covered in grime and gouges like all the others. Clyde stood on the hood of my car, shotgun firmly in hand, firing bullets onto the staggering survivors of those left behind. He spoke to me in a strained voice continuing to keep us both alive, "Wanna get the hell out the car, Kyle? More of these bitches are coming, and Token's waiting for us up on the roof. You dying on me suddenly would be a fucking slap to the face, 'specially for Token, since he's PMS'ing a little since these guys showed up."

I smiled a little. Even when the world was coming to an end, Clyde was still the most talkative, if not a bit annoying, guy around. With him as my back up, we both jumped out (or off in Clyde's case) and ran to the entrance of the police station. Clyde shot a few extra bullets to any of the things who tried to follow us inside, before barricading the entrance with a metal pole that had been propped against the wall.

It was obvious by the way Clyde was acting and the objects laying around, even this first room, that Token and Clyde had have plenty of time to think through what they were doing, and how _to _do it without getting killed. Yet, I was no less surprised when Clyde turned towards me with his brown eyes gleaming sarcastically, speaking grim words so cheerfully that I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"Welcome to the Viva Le' Resistance. We're the fucking _last_ group you'll probably ever meet, but hell, it'll be fun 'till the end. Wanna smoke?"


	3. Entry 3

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long~! I wanted to make this one a little longer to make it up to you guys, but it just didn't end up that way... This chapter is more of a filler chapter, setting up for the next one. So no action in this one, sorry...**

**Also forgot to mention in the last chapter, if Kenny dies/gets bitten he WON'T come back to life as he does in the show. His invincible powers can't save him from the zombie Apocalypse. Yupp, it sucks.  
Thank you for all the reviews; 10 for only 2 chapters~! Thank you guys so much~ Please continue to read and review~!  
**

* * *

I could only stare at the man in front of me. Only a day ago had I stared into those same brown eyes, yet it seemed that a day had changed everything. At that time I couldn't stand those eyes, always sparkling with sarcasm and wit, only waiting for a moment to completely humiliate you.

Now I could kiss them.

Clyde was not that young boy anymore though. He matured in only a short matter of time, leaving behind all the jokes in exchange for simply _living._ While he still did take jabs when he could, Clyde was more... quiet.

And that was almost the most unsettling thing. How quickly this could change everything, and _everyone._

Even me in the end.

* * *

"Come on Kyle, stop spacing out."

Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked up at Clyde. "What?" I asked, irritation oozing into my voice.

We had gotten into the building about fifteen minutes ago, yet that hadn't seemed to make us any more safe. Clyde had been running around the building every since, always fixing a little problem here or loading more ammo into guns over there.

The police station was split into five major areas. The first was the main entrance and waiting area. Many of the pieces of furniture that had once resided there were now being used to barricade the entrances. Not that I would have stayed there anyways; far too close to the undead.

The next major spot was the weapons room. It was hidden farther back into the building, close to the stairways leading to the roof. Since South park was a smaller town, we didn't have as many guns as Clyde would have wanted there. However, it did have enough to keep us all alive, even if only for a while. According to Clyde, we were slowly but surely running out of ammunition.

Most of the other places in the building were smaller and not quite as important. This included the kitchen, interrogation rooms, and the lobby, which some of its furniture withstood Clyde's wrath.

As soon as we had stepped into the entry way, Clyde had left me to wander around the building. At first I was too in shock to move; images of the undead swarming through my head, blocking my vision every time I blinked. Eventually, the fear subsided only to be replaced by another feeling: exhaustion.

So you could see why I was annoyed at Clyde walking me from a much needed nap. I hadn't slept since the sleepover with Stan...

Suddenly listening to Clyde's nasally voice sounded better than the nightmare in my own mind.

"Token wants to see you now."

Pushing myself off of the ground, I straightened up to my full height... Which wasn't much, as Clyde still looked down at me. "Why couldn't he have seen me as soon as we came in? I'm tired now, give me a break."

A snicker crossed Clyde's lips as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. "Token's weird like that. Anyways, you need a gun before you go anywhere."

My mouth went a little dry when I heard that. I didn't like guns. I know I could use one- No, I know I would _need_ one, but to hold one in my hands, point it and pull the trigger-

It would be too much like the last time.

"Clyde, I don't know if I should have one..." I trailed off, cringing as even I heard how pathetic that sounded. "Maybe just you and Token should have them. You both obviously know how to use them, unlike me."

Clyde stopped in front of a metal door, completely silent as he glanced back at me.

"Kyle, we both know that's a lie. You know better than both Token and I how to use a gun." His voice was hard, but his gaze was even stronger. My eyes fled to the floor, and I only swallowed as a response.

...He knew. I don't know how he did, but _he knew_.

"That doesn't matter though." Clyde's face relaxed and a bright smile replaced the tight line that had resided there a moment before. "Let's get you a gun and go meet Token."

Smiling thinly, I let him rummage around for a suitable gun for me while he blabbered on about nothing. The distraction was appreciated though, as it didn't let my mind wander into _unwanted_ thoughts. Things that should just be left long behind.

A few minutes later, Clyde came back with a simple semi-automatic handgun and a clipping for it. I took them gently, making sure that the safety was on, before slipping the clip into the gun. Then I tucked it into my pants, and followed Clyde up the stairs.

"Token will tell you about what's been going on, and our plans from here on. Well, that's if you want to stay with us. But that's all up to you, I guess." Clyde shot me one last trademark smile, before trudging down the stairs and leaving me alone at the doorway to the roof.

I had meet Token before, even played basketball with him a few times. Yet, I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting when I opened that door.

Whatever I had been, it wasn't what I truly saw.

Token sat completely still, almost lying down, as he stared into the eye piece of a sniper gun, directed towards the ground below him. His dark brown skin was shining dimly in the morning sun, yet he didn't seem to react to the cold in his cut-off shirt at all. In fact, he wasn't reacting to _anything_ at all. For a moment, a terrible thought flew across my mind.

Was Token even alive?

Then he shifted, his head turning my direction the slightest bit as he put his finger to his mouth, the universal sign to be quiet. I nodded slowly and crept towards where Token was lying, to get a look at what he had been gazing at.

That's when I saw why he told me to shut up.

Only feet below us were Undead attempting to crawl up the side of the building. Some were even succeeded slightly, while others continued to try and than tumble back towards the ground. The one thing that grabbed my attention most, was the glazed eye staring back at my own.

A shriek was beginning to leap out of my throat as I stumbled back, but Token slapped his hand over my mouth. Still fumbling I reached for my handgun, but again he stopped me with a heated glare from his black eyes.

What was he up to? If he didn't do something, it was going to crawl right beside him and eat him!

Shivering, I threw Token a questioning look, but he ignored it and went back to looking through the sniper. If he wasn't going to act, and wouldn't let me either, than I wasn't sticking around to watch him get eaten.

I had actually began to walk away when I heard the crunch.

My hands snaked around my handgun, pulling it out as I turned around ready to shoot. Yet, instead of seeing blood and a deranged Undead, I saw it laying still on the ground _beheaded_.

A whistle snapped my attention up to Token, who stood smirking with a butcher knife firm in his hand. "What?" He asked as he tucked it away. "Gotta save ammo."

I only smiled.

* * *

"So, Clyde said you guys had plans?" Token and I were still on the rooftop, as he was afraid some of the other Undead may suddenly become better climbers. Token had shot, or occasionally beheaded, the smarter Undead and the others were still stumbling below on the ground. It had seemed as if they gave up the idea of climbing, though Token insisted there would be more.

"Yeah, we do actually. Before most of these guys," He gestured to the Undead, "showed up, we had a group of five. Jimmy, Clyde, me, Bebe and Tweek."

I waited for a moment, but Token didn't seem to want to continue. I prodded him for an answer, "Well? What happened to the other three?"

He sent me a little grimace before replying. "What do you think happened? Jimmy...well..."

My mouth made a little "o" shape. "Yeah, I can imagine how that went."

Token continued, "At that point, we decided that we needed to try and get to a different town a little farther away, Fairplay, and see if things were still okay over there. Maybe get some help or something."

He went quiet again, looking over the roof towards Fairplay. Fairplay wasn't a very big town; it was around the same size of South Park. Stan and I used to snicker at it's name all the time, but now it seemed to be our only hope.

"So what happened?" I seemed to be saying those words a lot lately. "Why are you and Clyde still here? Where are Bebe and Tweek?"

Was it so wrong for me to hope? Hope that they just didn't get slaughtered like all the others? That, even if it was a million to one, they made it out of this town?

Token swallowed heavily, and looked away from the sniper to the gravel ground of the roofing. Dread started to creep into my soul as he began speaking. "Clyde and I are here because our group thought it was a good idea at the time. To send two of us to Fairplay, while the other two stayed to try and find survivors, like you. We thought it was smart..."

"Bebe and Tweek found a car in the parking lot when things weren't as hectic. But... there was an alarm on it. They didn't even have a clue... Tweek, being Tweek, spazzed when Bebe was loading her gun and fell on the car... It started beeping _so loud_, and _tons_ of those things came running out of no where... Clyde and I were up here on the roof shooting at them, just trying to keep Tweek and Bebe alive..."

He went quiet again and I could only assume the worst. I began to get up when he started talking again, his eyes finally looking into mine.

"Bebe didn't make it. She threw Tweek in the car and tried to fend of the Undead... She was always so headstrong, remember? She never even had a chance... Tweek made it out though. As soon as he started that car, the alarm shut off like it had never even started. He took off like a bat out of hell, and we've been keeping these things off our back every since."

His voice was steady, but looking into those eyes, I knew... That he was just as terrified as me. He didn't have a clue what was going on, and he blamed himself for Bebe's death, just like I blamed myself for Stan's. Maybe he could see it in my eyes too, because at that moment, I came to truly trust him.

I couldn't leave these guys here, no matter how much I wanted to take off at any moment. Because I was just as much screwed as they were.

And that horrified me.

* * *

"Okay, this is what we are going to do!"

After talking to Token, I snatched Clyde from the weapons room and pulled him up onto the roof. As easy as it would have been to just wait here and hope for others, those two had been doing that for two long. We needed a plan, and I decided it was time to make one.

I don't know why Token and Clyde decided to even listen to me; I was, in fact, the one that _they_ saved. It wasn't the other way around at all. Yet, in a little way, I became the leader.

"Token told me about Tweek going to Fairplay. How long ago was this?" I turned towards Clyde and Token, who stared up at me blankly from their spots on the ground. "Come on guys, it's not like I'm asking about Global Warming or something."

Clyde took a moment longer, brushing his shaggy bangs out of his eyes before finally grasping the answer. "I'd say... five hours ago? Six?" He turned to Token for assistance. "What Clyde's saying sounds about right." Clyde started to cheer before Token smirked, "Even morons can get it right sometimes."

Ignoring Clyde's protests, I continued with my ranting, "Well, than you guys have had plenty of time to search for survivors. You aren't going to find any more here, and if there is any others, then they've found some place else to hide. Our best chance is to follow Tweek into Fairplay."

The two stayed silent, Token glancing at me thoughtfully before nodding. "He's right. I don't quite like the idea of leaving this safe spot, but we can't hide here forever. We should probably leave soon, before more of the Undead show up."

A dark smirk broke across my lips as I twisted my handgun around, unlocking the safety.

"Get our stuff quick guys. We're leaving tonight."


End file.
